


Unbearably Close

by SammyPanda



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, Set during 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyPanda/pseuds/SammyPanda
Summary: Just finished watching Episode 4, and this little thing sort of popped in my head. It's got elements from both Episode 3 and Episode 4, and it's the shortest thing I've ever written, but I kinda like it.





	Unbearably Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Episode 4, and this little thing sort of popped in my head. It's got elements from both Episode 3 and Episode 4, and it's the shortest thing I've ever written, but I kinda like it.

There were days where he would just sit. Unbearably close, yet still too far. It was the old soul in him that wanted comfort. They would sit in a comfortable silence, shoulders almost but never really touching. Always close.  
Unbearably close.

Other days would be working on another component or device. Unbearably close, yet still too far. They would stand next to each other, and perform a sort of dance as they moved around the table, around each other. Never touching, but always close.  
Unbearably close.

They would drive to another mission, usually in the same vehicle. Unbearably close, yet still too far. Banter back and forth, the rest of the team mingling, gearing up. Glances shared, almost touches but never quite. Always close.  
Unbearably close.

A mission comes in. A tough one. Too tough. A desperate action, a panicked _re_ action. Hands on a chest, lips touching. No response.  
Too far.

“My relapse was a one-time thing” But the concern stays in his eyes. He hovers, he sees. Unbearably close. A hand touches a shoulder. Comforting. Grounding. Fingers linger. Warm. Loving. Glances shared, moving closer. Lips touching.

Unbearably close.


End file.
